Sakura Mikan
by iammichan27
Summary: 9. "I have no regrets. Your love was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you." One Shot. NxM. RxR please.


**Sakura Mikan**

**By: michan27**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>"I have no regrets. Your love was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you." One Shot. NxM. RxR please.

**Dedications:** I want to dedicate this one shot story of mine to my three friends. **SSB (**Samahang Smart Bro**)** sisters. Haha. So, this is dedicated to **Mikie-chan, chiutane13,** and **Manthaz** (Sorry, forgot your pen name, sis).

**A/N: **I hope you guys will like this. This is also my _farewell_ story. I think that I will be on **HIATUS** for a while, but I promise that I'll be back. I'll be busy. Thank you. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

_Oh, please expect an OOC. This is on Natsume's point of view._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I am Hyuuga Natsume. Yeah, the guy with the raven hair and crimson eyes. I know that you already know who am I because I'm famous. I'm a successful heir of our company, the Hyuuga Companies. I'm <em>_**emotionless.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong> was my very first girlfriend and the ONLY woman whom I wanted to end up with.

No, we didn't have that _love at first sight _thing the very first time we met if you are wondering. In fact, we started out as friends and as I got to know her better, Irealized how special a girl she was to me.

We first met in Alice Academy, a school for elites. She transferred five years after mine and got the same class as me. I never gave attention to any girl, but she was introduced to me by my _cousin_ – Imai Hotaru.

Despite of my I-do-not-care, stay-away-from-me and I-do-not-want-to-be-near-you attitude, she _tried_ to befriend me. And guess, she succeeded. She was indeed a funny girl, and for me… She's very comfortable to be with, even though I didn't show it.. Because… Well, I do not show my emotions… But, I felt like I could tell her anything. That's why, slowly, I opened up with her. And to the point where she became one of my exceptions. _I only showed my emotions to her, my best friend Ruka, and to my sister Aoi. _

And the rest is history…

We became lovers.. Blah blah… Yeah, that's the history.

On our second anniversary, I brought her to Tagaytay, Philippines. We were there for the whole three days and toured every special spot of that soaring place. She even rode the horse when we were at the People's park, and she was making fun of me because I didn't get to ride with every time the horse would hop and glide, I would really yell at **Polka** (my pet name for her) to be careful. But she just laughed and chuckled at my very _worried face._ Polka was always like that. She loved to take things lightly and easily. And she didn't take herself too seriously that's why we always have FUN when we _were_ together. She was wonderful.

Then we went to the Palace in the Sky. We took a lot of snap shots of that picturesque place annd of course, we had our own pictures taken together, too. In fact, my digital camera and her cell phone we both jam-packed with our pictures.

After that, we drove around the place and we found this perfect serene spot where we could the Taal Volcano on our own. I just felt so drawn by the beautiful place and the moment that I slowly put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a warm kiss on her right cheek. She hugged me so warmly too and I wished that we could have stayed there forever – _together._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three months after,<strong> I suddenly noticed some changes in her. It was the start of the second semester of our SENIOR year when she surprised me with her decision.

"Natsume, I don't think that I would be enrolling this semester. My parents are having some financial problems," she said in a neutral tone.

"What the heck, Polka? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I asked, a little annoyed. But she didn't speak anymore. I tried to convince her that I'll be the one paying for her fees in the Academy, but, she just shook her head. I didn't press her with further inquiries, I knew that what she needed that time was my understanding and my presence. So, I just hugged her tight, with an assurance that everything was going to be alright. Just like what she always says.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm always busy.<strong> I became busy when my dad trained me in handling the company, because 2 months right after I graduated, he said that he will be retiring already.

Because of being busy, I could only see Mikan during weekends, and sometimes, during weeknights after office hours/training hours. Surprisingly, I began to noticed how Mikan had been busy with herself, too. One time when we talked, she said that she was planning to give ore time to help with their family business.

**I personally didn't observe anything **_**wrong**_** with their family business.** But, of course, I didn't mind at all. Since she was out of school for the time being, she deserve something to keep her occupied. However, she was always away from home, and _i started to see less her._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One day, I got a call from her.<strong> I was shocked to know that she was in **America**, in her Uncle's house.

"I'm just having a short vacation, Natsume. I just need a break. Sorry, ne? I didn't inform you earlier."

"Polka…" I inhaled sharply. I just can't believe her. "Why so soon? You should have met me before you went there?" I couldn't hide the feeling. I'm kinda of… annoyed. But Mikan was appologizing TOO MUCH so I've **no** choice but to tell her that "It's okay." And she said that she'll be gone for three weeks.

So, I waited for her to return in three weeks. At first, our communication was going well. We were sending each other text messages and emails everyday, until she suddenly stopped responding to mine. Her mobile ohone was always out of reach. I was already worried.

I finally got the courage to visit their house. I was surprised to found out that Mikan was still not home when it's already three and a half weeks since she left. So I asked her parents. I wanted to know what was happening to her.

At first, they were quiet, as if they were hiding something from me. At last, her father broke the silence.

"Natsume, you have to be storng. She's sick. Lukemia, terminal stage."

At first, it didn't sink to me when I heard that. I was lost. "What?"

"She has lukemia," her mother repeated, crying already.

"What the heck? SHE'S SICK? How come that I didn't know that? I'm her boyriend, for the love of… How come she never told me? Why did she NOT tell me?" I blurted out.

Mikan, according to her father, was in Los Angeles for her diagnosis. She might go back after a month to undergo chemotherapy. But chances were still unpredictable. Silence pervaded the whole living room again. I collected myself and spoke.

"So, is she dying? Is my girlfriend dying?" I asked them.

"Let's just hope that she will make it. Mikan is a fighter. She will surely fight for her recovery. And for you," uttered her father.

And so, I waited for her return. We started communicating again. She already knew that I'm aware of her sickness but we never talked about that. I really did miss Mikan so badly.

And then, one day… the news came.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan didn't survive the operation.<strong>

I was at the airport with her mother and father, and friends while waiting for her remains. I felt numb at that moment. Not a single tear was falling from my face, while even her stoic beat friend, Hotaru, can't breath properly becausing of her too much sobbing.

I was still in disbelief that my girlfriend, the only woman I love, is now gone. I just couldn't feel anything.

At the funeral, Mikan's mother handed me note. Then she embraced me tightly. When our group were the only ones remaining, I finally got the courage to read the letter. It was Mikan's letter for me.

_ Natsume, my love,_

_ I maybe with the Lord by the time you read this leter. I am deeply sorry that I had to lie to you at first about my sickness. I hope that you'll forgive me._

_ I just want you to know that I have no regrets…_

_ Your love was the best thing that ever happened to me. And whenever I may be now, I will always keep your love with me. You'll be alright, I promise._

_I love you very much. __**Goodbye…**_

And that was the moment I broke down and cried.

The very FIRST time that THE Hyuuga Natsume showed an emotion in front of others. Mikan is now gone… My only love is now gone forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. I am Hyuuga Natsume. Yeah, the guy with the raven hair and crimson eyes. I know that you already know who am I because I'm famous. I'm a successful heir of our company, the Hyuuga Companies. I'm <em>_**emotionless. **And this is the story when I fell in love with a princess and I learned how it felt to be alive... _

* * *

><p><strong>- the END –<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hmm. How was it? Kind of boring, eh?

Gomen nachai. ='(

Oh well, jaa ne, minna.

This is a goodbye for now, I hope that you'll wait for me. :D

I had fun with you, guys. You supported my stories, and even helped me when someone sent me a not so pleasant message. I really love you, readers. You can PM me any time, because I can say that I'll dropped by sometimes to check my inbox. Or to have a continuous communication with me, add me on Facebook. Just check my FFN profile and see.

Really, I'm kind of sad for leaving, but… I promise that my disappearance won't be too long.

It's just that I need to review for my upcoming College Admission Tests and I want to take my last year of High School seriously. I hope that you guys understand.

Thank you so much. Until next time.

_**michan27**_

P.S. Leave a review please. Haha. Muahh.


End file.
